Waiting For You
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: She has yearned for another to be like her. [Mew fic]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

---

No one wants to be alone. She is the only one of her species. That's how she was marked as many humans called her 'legendary.' What did they know? They never flew the skies day after day or searched under every rock.

_I'm not the only one…I can't be…_

The lone female Mew sat a top a roof of a popular city. Even with her being out in the open like this, the humans never seen her. She wasn't hiding or anything, but she knew if one of the mortals were to spot her, she would have the hide deep within the clouds. So no one could find her. She usually didn't make herself too noticeable, like today. But, today was different. There was a huge commotion down below her. It seemed like all of the humans and their Pokemon were gathered around a bulletin board. Some shouted in excitement, others were dancing in celebration.

_What is all the cheering about?_

Mew was about to venture closer, but a human's cry stopped her.

"A Mew!! I can't believe it! And, in this area too!"

She was about to dart of in to the sky, but then she realized that no one was looking in her direction. No running to her, no attacking or fleeing Pokemon, nothing. She was safe.

_What in the world?_

Curiosity overcame her. Even though she knew that this was the worst time to go anywhere near the humans, Mew, slowly and quietly, made her way down. She quickly hid within the leaves of a tree. She peeked out of the lush greens and glanced down. She could see the board perfectly.

_Nothing out of the ordinary…wait. What is that?_

She noticed a picture of a Mew on the board. She was puzzled at this point. That picture wasn't hers. The Mew in that picture was white. She was pink.

_Could it be? Is there really another of my kind? In this area?_

She almost fell out of the tree, with all of her mixed emotions. She felt them all at once. Joy, excitement, nervousness, disbelief.

_Now. I must find it now._

She shot from out of the trees and into the skies, just as fast as a bullet would if shot. She couldn't wait. She yearned for this day for the longest time. Even though she always believed it was just a silly far off dream, this wasn't. This was real. No more did she have to hide in the shadow by herself or soar the night skies alone. Now, she had hope. So much that she would search forever to find her new partner.

_Finally…I'm not alone…all of those lonely years…and now…I've found another. I've waited too long for this! Nothing will stop my search! Did you hear me, Sun, Moon, and Stars? Nothing!_

The sun was completely hidden and the moon reveled itself in the dark sky. Following the moon, the stars slowly began to dot in the blackness. She checked every corner and every tree. Nothing. She was being a bit too hopeful in finding her new friend so soon.

It was deep in the night now and Mew began to realize that she wasn't going to find him tonight. She gave out a little sigh and slowed down her search. She was tired and wanted to sleep now. She fought so hard to keep her eyes open.

_I need to find him now…_

Never before has she ever fought so much with sleep. She hadn't slept at all today. But, she was stubborn and persistent, so she kept flying.

The sun started to shine over the horizon. It was dawn. Mew's vision started to become blurry. She wobbled around in the sky.

_I can't…_

The sleep deprived Mew fell from the sky and landed on the ground. This was very bad. She was lying out in the open, where anyone could see her. A short time later, a Charmeleon approached the fallen Mew. The lizard grinned with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Mew out in the open?" He hissed and kicked her side.

"And unconscious, I see." He knew he could take a great advantage over this. He would kill her then; show everyone how powerful he was. Oh, how they would fear me, he thought. The red lizard was about to set the knock out creature on fire when he was lifted off of the ground. He was choking. Something must have had him by the neck. He glanced back to see nothing behind him. Then, he looked all over. Still, he saw nothing.

"What's going…on?" Charmeleon managed to choke out. Finally, he saw the creature that was causing him to slowly die. Fear was slapped on his face now. The lizard was about to cry. Oh, how badly did he want to run. Stepping from the shadows, with a merciless look on his face, was Mewtwo.

"It's...no. Not you!" Charmeleon gasped.

But, Mewtwo showed no hesitation to kill him. So, he flung his prey up in the air with his telekinesis. Once the helpless lizard couldn't go up anymore he plummeted, belly first, down toward the crazed creature. Mewtwo sprung up in the air and rammed his fist in to Charmeleon's chest.

_Deathblow._

Now dead weight, literally, the monster hit the ground hard. Mewtwo, gracefully, landed on his feet. He glanced down at the tiny creature before him. She was still unconscious. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

_What happened to you?_

He gently picked up Mew and cradled her in one of his arms. She was so cute.

_Well, I'm not leaving such a beautiful creature like you here out in the open…_

Mewtwo looked up into the golden sky and darted into the air. He promised himself from that moment that he'd never let her stray too far away from his watchful eyes.

---

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I've always loved Mew, so I wrote a fanfic. I've also planned out how long this fanfic will be. So, expect four more chapters. Please review!**


End file.
